


Interlude

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: "Patrick," Matt said, voice dripping with affection. "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. My Patrick."





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).

> I've been doing homework for what feels like 2 days straight, and I wanted a break before my night class tonight, and my brain said [SWAN SONG](https://archiveofourown.org/series/990024), so here we are.

"Patrick," Matt said, voice dripping with affection.

Patrick thought about the time Lilah had told him Matt dripped with sex. This transition, from sex to affection, was apparently what came with a reunion, a summer tour, an album in the works, and four kids to co-parent.

"Patrick," Matt said again. "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. My Patrick."

Patrick turned his full attention towards Matt and paused. "Are you...drunk? Performance drunk? Performance _high_? Where have you _been_?"

"Performing," Matt said with his curling trap of a smile. "The girls requested a private Matt Usher concert."

Patrick couldn't help his fond smile. "They must have been a good audience."

Matt sprawled across the couch and rested his head in Patrick's lap. "Miranda asked why we won't let her film our Creative Process."

Patrick snorted.

"I told her it was a sacred thing, and she should talk to Ana about filming our next tour." Matt grinned up at him. "Hailey offered to make us signs for our studio, so I would always know they loved me and our music."

Patrick threaded his fingers through Matt's hair. "They do," he said. "Almost as much as I do."

Matt caught Patrick's hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger. "An entire family of Reeds who love me," he said. "I can't believe my luck."

Patrick threaded their fingers together. "What did Kylie say?"

“She wants to do the cover art for our next album.”

Patrick smiled.

“And she said she was glad you found me again.”

“We found each other,” Patrick said.

Matt stared up at him. “You know, I never used to let myself think I’d ever see you again. It hurt too much. I forced myself to keep busy so I wouldn’t be able to think of you.”

Patrick wrapped his other arm around Matt’s body, pulling him closer.

“But now,” Matt said, leaning into Patrick, “now that I have everything I could have dreamed of, I can honestly say that I never really believed you would be gone forever.”

“Me, too,” Patrick said. “You’re too much a part of me. I could never get you out of my skin.”

“We were so young, and we grew up so fast,” Matt mused. He blinked and laughed. “There’s a lyric in there somewhere.”

Patrick smiled and bent over to kiss Matt. When he pulled away, Matt was flatteringly starry-eyed.

“What’s that for?” he asked, with his curling trap of a smile.

Patrick smiled back. “Come write music with me.”

“Always,” Matt responded, and he stood and held out his hand.


End file.
